¡Mi Mujer está Embarazada!
by Anael-D02
Summary: ser padre debería ser una buena noticia ¿no?, bueno hasta que tu esposa se hace bipolar -"Le advierto que habran muchos cambio de humor en estos nueve meses que vienen señor"-, Oh si, traten de aguantar a su esposa embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

**¡MI MUJER ESTA EMBARAZADA!**

**Mimi, ¿¡Que mosca te pico?**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y en el matrimonio Yagami Tachikawa reinaba el silencio, la paz y…

Riiiing…riiiing….

maldito despertador-murmuro un hombre de pelo alborotado.

Riiing… riiing…

Amor, podrías apagar el despertador-pidió en un tono irresistible su esposa, al menos para el.

Claro, pero Mimi, amor, ya es hora de trabajar-dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura

Ash no quiero ir a trabajar hoy!-dijo en un tono caprichudo e inocente

A veces te sale la niña inocente que eras hace años-dijo soltando unas risitas- vamos, arriba-volvió s decir destapándose a ambos pero la castaña se volvió a tapar.

Meems despierta-dijo moviéndola un poco-si no despiertas…Agumon va a destrozar nuestra cocina…

Ni siquiera alcanzo a parpadear cuando su Esposa ya no estaba en la cama.

¡Tai apurate,¡tenemos que ir a trabajar amor!-

_¿Qué?, pero si eso fue lo que Yo le dije!-_ pensó desconcertado Yagami-si como sea- respondió finalmente a su esposa mientras ella sacaba su ropa.

**Ya en el coche…**

Taichi, porque no te levantaste antes, ahora vamos tarde al trabajo!-exclamaba furiosa la ex-portadora de la Pureza.

Pero de que hablas! Si tu no te querías levantar!-

Como sea, ya llegue a mi trabajo, bájame aquí.-

Si, q-que te valla bien amor- dijo muy confundido Tai

Si, igual..-respondió casi por instinto

¿y ahora que mosca le pico a Mimi?-se pregunto mientras conducía hacía su trabajo.

Y ya en la tarde mis queridos lectores cuando el misterioso mal humor de Mimi Tacikawa se le bajo unas 10 rayitas, por una muy extraña razón estaba tratando de descifrar que quería comer…

Mimi, ya me hiciste llamar al sushi, a una pizzería, me hiciste bajar a comprar un hot dog y ahora quieres un helado….¿podrías, por favor decidir que vamos a comer?-pregunto lo más paciente que pudo intentando no gritar, ¡pero es que se estaba hartando de este jueguito tonto de su esposa!. Primero se levanta de buenas y de un momento a otro se enoja inexplicablemente y ahora ni siquiera se come el hot dog que le hizo comprar.

Lo siento Tai, es que… no se que comer..¿por que no decides tu?-

Ok, ok… voy a ordenar sushi y…

Amm ¿sushi?...

Si Mimi, sushi, o que quieres comer?-

No, no…. Bueno, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a algún restaurante?.

¿un restáurate?, ok,ok vamos.-dijo ya un poco fastidiado, solo quería comer, solo eso, y rogaba a Dios por que Mimi no cambiara de opinión en el camino.

Y así pasó la tarde y Taichi por fi pudo comer tranquilamente junto a su mujer, Ya llegando a su casa, Mimi se quedo cómodamente dormida mientras veía la televisión, lo que Tai aprovecho para ir a asaltar su refrigerador

Camino, camino, abre una puerta, entra a la cocina, abre el refrigerador y…

Gwraaak!-

….-

Gwraaak!-

¿Mimi?...-

Gwraaak!-

¡Mimi!- Corrió desesperadamente hasta el baño de su cuarto y se encontró a su amado esposo con su cabeza metido en el inodoro, lo cuál lo preocupo demasiado.

¡¿Pero que tienes?- preguntó ayudándola a pararse.

No, no es nada, seguro que me cayó mal lo que comimos en el restaurante.

¿Estás segura Mimi?-

Si Tai.-

Ok –Dijo no muy convencido- como sea- dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus zapatos

Ta-tai, espera, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

A demandar al condenado restaurante que te puso así de….

Gwraaak!-

Mal!, Mimi te voy a llevar con Joe inmediatamente- dijo Muy decidido

No espera Tai, de verdad estoy bien, se me va a pasar, no necesito que el superior Joe me revise, estoy bien.-

No lo se Mimi, no me gusta verte así..-Dijo tomándola de la cintura y pegando sus frentes

Hagamos un trato, si yo sigo así, mañana me llevas con Joe, ¿Sí?..-

Ok-dijo despegándose de ella- pero si esto sigue así, mañana mismo el Doctor Kido tendrá a Mimi Yagami sentada enfrente de él, pero por ahora… voy a comer algo con Agumon.

Mimi se quedo parada un poco pensativa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero sintió un leve mareo y se sentó en la cama. Palmon, que iba entrando a la habitación la ayudo recostarse mejor.

¿Mimi que pasa?-pregunto preocupada la pequeña digimon

No lo se Palmon, pero, creo que tengo una idea, tal vez no sea cierta, pero por ahora no quiero ilusionare hasta no estar segura.-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Hubo un poco de silencio cómodo mientras Mimi daba vuelo a su imaginación

¿Mimi?- Llamó Palmon.

¿Sí?-

No entendí lo que me dijiste-

Jajajaja, no necesitas entender, pero por ahora, mientras Tai come con Agumon, tengo que llamar a alguien que tenga más experiencia que yo en esto…-

…-

,

…-

¡Palmon!, ¡Dime el nombre de alguien inmediatamente!¡Que sea Mujer!

Amm…aa…amm-

¡Ahora!-

aa..aa ..¡Yolei!

¡Perfecto!, sabía que puedo confiar en ti Palmon-Dijo marcando rápidamente el número telefónico de Yolei.

Jjeje s-si-dijo saliendo del cuarto nerviosamente

"_¿Qué mosca le pico a Mimi?"._

¿Hola, Ken?, habla Mimi ¿está Yolei?, Ok gracias.

Hola Yolei, ¿Cómo estás?, también yo muy bien

¿Qué se te ofrece Mimi?

Bueno..amm…es que necesito hablar con alguien de algo y pues…la verdad eres la indicada, tu ya pasaste por eso y..y quería saber si nos podemos ver un día de estos. Necesito consejos.

_Claro, no hay problema._

¿De verdad!, muchas gracias Yolei.

_No, ni te preocupes, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?_

Lo más pronto posible.

_¿Qué te parece mañana?_

Perfecto. Gracias Yolei, de verdad.

_No te preocupes, lo siento tengo que colgar, Zetaro esta llorando. Adiós_

Si bye, y gracias otra vez.

Bien, ahora ya estaba más tranquila, iba a resolver sus dudas a como de lugar, mientras tanto iba a detener a su marido y a su digimon antes de que acabaran con su comida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola a todos! Me da gusto volver a actualizar la verdad es que ya tebía tiempo queriendo actualizar pero no había podido adivinen porque…

¡Estoy preparando mis quince años!

La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, siempre soñé con mi fiesta de quince años y por fin la voy a tener wiii!, bueno retomando el tema jiji, no se quien haya tenido la oportunidad de leer mi perfil, quien lo haya podido leer se dio cuenta de que quería un fic Michi, pues ¡Aquí lo tienen,!, se que también prometi un Sorato y un Takari pero, por ahora mi cerebro se secó, bueno, más bien se enfoco en esta historia, ya tendrán oportunidad de leer los demás.

En fin muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen reviews! =)

Anael-D02


	2. La Gran Noticia

**La Gran Noticia**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que hablo con Yolei, recordaba perfectamente lo que le había aconsejado…

_**Mini Flash Back**_

_-"Mimi será mejor que esperes a que lleguen esos días del mes… tu sabes… cuando estaba embarazada de mi hija me di cuenta por eso y…- al ver la cara de desaprobación que recibió por su acompañante decidió sugerir otra cosa-" o puedes hacerte unos exámenes"- dijo simplemente_

_-"¡SI!"- exclamó muy emocionada llamando la atención de varias perdonas en el local_

_**Fin del Mini Flash Back**_

Sabía perfectamente que podría salir negativo, pero era imposible no ilusionarse, incluso ya se había imaginado a su primer hijo.

-"señora Mimi Yagami"- Al escuchar que la llamaban con ese apellido se sintió orgullosa de llevarlo. Sonrió bobamente. "_no suena nada mal…Mimi Yagami"_

-"¿Mimi Yagami?"- si, definitivamente se escuchaba muy bien _"Mimi Yagami…" _no es que ya no le agradara su apellido, ella siempre sería una Tachikawa, pero siempre había soñado con portar el apellido Yagami.

-"¿Se encuentra la señora Yagami?"- pregunto un poco fastidiada la enfermera

-"¿Qué? …¡a! ¡sí!...soy yo"-respondió un poco ruborizada después de estar divagando con su nuevo apellido.

-"sus exámenes están listos, en un momento se los traigo"-

-"Si, muchas gracias"-respondió sentándose de nuevo-"_para esto quería que me parara"-_ pensó.

Espero sentada unos minutos más mientras la enfermera traía los resultados, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, de verdad deseaba ser mamá. Diviso a la enfermera acercarse con un sobre blanco, cada paso que la enfermera daba para ella era un siglo entero, no podía esperar para abrir ese sobre y mirar los resultados.

-"Aquí tiene"-dijo entregándole el sobre con los resultados

-"Gracias"-respondió observando la sonrisa que le había regalado-"wow…que sonrisa tan grande"-susurro después de que la enfermera se fue.

Miro el sobre, solo lo miraba y no lo abría ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, tanto que espero, tanto que deseo tenerlo en sus manos y abrirlo y ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos, no se atrevía a abrirlo. Se armó de valor para esperar lo que fuera, positivo o negativo, tenía que seguir como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-"Muy bien Mimi, ahora solo lo tienes que abrir"-dijo para si misma. Lo hizo, lo abrió, al momento de mirar las letras, sus ojos se humedecieron tanto, que lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, esbozo la sonrisa más grande de toda su vida, tal vez incluso más grande que la de su boda.

"-positivo"-susurro – "¡voy a ser mamá!"- dijo llamando la atención de medio hospital, pero no le importo, en ese momento nada era más importante que su futuro bebé.

-"No lo puedo creer, un bebé, MI bebé, hay que comprar ropa, peluches, juguetes…- paro en seco al recordar que no era madre soltera.

-"¿Cómo le voy a decir a Tai?"- no es que pensara que no le agradaría la idea, sabía que el también deseaba ser padre, pero… no sabía como decírselo, nunca había hecho algo así. La misma pregunta seguía cruzando su mente

¿Como decirle a tu esposo que estas embarazada?

Decidió no agobiarse tanto en ese momento así que prefirió entrar con el doctor Kido, su amigo de años para preguntarle todas sus dudas del nuevo miembro de la familia Yagami Tachikawa.

"_Yagami Tachikawa… suena bien…Yagami Tachikawa"_-Pensó emocionadísima mientras se dirigía al consultorio de Joe.

* * *

¿¡Que rayos estaba pasando?

Esa era la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

Su esposa había estado muy rara estos últimos días: cambiaba de humor en cada momento, se desmayaba, se mareaba o simplemente se vomitaba-_"esto ya me esta preocupando"- _pensó el castaño analizando los últimos comportamientos de Mimi. No era medico pero de algo estaba seguro, las excusas que le daba obviamente no eran ciertas.

Y para colmo, su Mujer no estaba en casa, estaba empezando a asustarse, que tal si se desmayaba en plena avenida…o conduciendo..o..-_"¡Basta Taichi!...ella estará bien, llegara sana y salva a casa"-_se reprendió mentalmente el moreno mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

Ya había llamado a Sora, a Kari, a Yolei…¡a todas sus amigas! y no estaba con ninguna de ellas enserio que se estaba preocupando, esa no era su Mimi.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que Mimi llegara a casa y hablar con ella, si, eso haría.

Escuchó a la puerta cerrarse y corrió hasta encontrarse con su esposa muy nerviosa parada en la puerta.

-"¿Mimi donde estabas?"- pregunto en cuanto la vió

-"Fui a..

-"¿Pero por que no me avisaste?, estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo?-

-"Tai…"-

-"Has estado muy débil estos últimos días Mimi, no puedes estar por la calle solo como si nada pasara…"-

-"Tai…"-

-"¡Te voy a llevar de inmediato con Joe!...-

-"¡Taichi!"- Gritó para llamar la atención de su marido, que hasta ahora solo estaba monologando.

-"¡mande!-

-"Tranquilo, estoy bien"…-

-"¡No!, No estas bien, te voy a llevar con Joe inmediatamente ya!"- él continuaba hablando y no dejaba dar explicaciones de nada

-"Tai, yo ya fui con Joe"-

-"Por eso, te voy a levar con jo… ¿qué?-dijo parando en seco

-"Si, de allá vengo Tai"- explicó

-"Y por que no me pediste que te llevara?"- cuestiono. Si que había estado muy rara, ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a el?

-"Porque quería comprobar algo"-dijo con una sonrisa

-"¿Comprobar algo?"- preguntó el muy confundido

-"mhm.."-dijo simplemente

-¿Mimi…que mosca te pico amor?-pregunto quitando un mecho que caía por su mejilla

-"_la cigüeña…"-_Pensó- "ninguna Tai, estoy mejor que nunca"_ –_respondió esbozando una sonrisa

-"¿A si?", ¿entonces porque fuiste con Joe?- preguntó dudando de la respuesta que le dio Mimi

-"Bueno…"-

-"Bueno…¿Qué?"- se estaba desesperando

-"Tai…tenemos que hablar de eso"-dijo seria, cosa que asusto a Tai pues ella no era de las personas serias.

-"¿Paso algo malo?"-pregunto preocupado

-"Vamos a sentarnos y te lo diré"-dijo avanzando hacía el sillón. Cuando llegaron y se sentaron comenzaron a hablar del tema.

-"Ok, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué fuiste con Joe?"-

-"Bueno, pues es verdad que me había estado sintiendo muy mal y un poco débil, hablé con Yolei y me recomendó que fuera a hacerme unos exámenes…"-

-"¿Exámenes?"- interrumpió

-"Aja , eso fue hace dos días y…"-

-"¿Salió algo malo?"- volvió a interrumpir

-"Tai, déjame terminar de explicarte ¿sí?...esto es muy difícil de decir-dijo, cosa que asusto a Tai, pero decidió ya no interrumpir.

-"Tai, Joe me dio una noticia que va a cambiar radicalmente nuestras vidas…"

Riiiiiing…..riiiiiing….riiiiiing- era el teléfono de Taichi que comenzó a sonar en el momento menos indicado.

-"jiji..¿Puedo?-pregunto un poco nervioso, con los cambios de humor que había tenido Mimi estos días , uno ya no sabía que esperarse.

-"no creo que sea más importante que lo que te voy a decir …Tai-dijo mirándolo furiosa

-"p-pero…¿y si es algo del trabajo?-Mimi lo miraba cada vez más furiosa-…algo…importante…-

-"¡rapido!"- dijo casi en un grito. Tai obedeció en un santiamén

-¿bueno?...¡Matt!... no, no estoy ocupado..- grave le arrebató el teléfono y lo colgó muy enojada.

-"¿No estás ocupado Taichi?-

-"aa… jeje , si dime..¿En que nos quedamos?-

-"En que…-dijo ya más tranquila mientras Tai pensaba "_¿Cómo cambia de humor tan rápido?"_-lo que Joe me dijo, va a cambiar nuestras vidas radicalmente.

-"¿y que es eso?"-preguntó muy curioso

-"Tai yo…pues…no se como decírtelo… mira lo que pasa es que… yo…-Mimi balbuceaba palabras que solo preocupaban más al futuro padre, claro sin tener ni la más minima idea de lo que estaba a punto de decirle su esposa.

-"¡Ya dilo de una vez Mujer!"- dijo casi gritando desesperadamente

-"Tai, estoy embarazada…"- dijo tan rápido que casi no se le entendió muy bien, pero al final logro entender lo que Mimi le quería decir.

_-"estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada"- _esas eran las palabras que retumbaban en el cerebro de Taichi, no articulo ninguna palabra, solo estaba ahí con la boca abierta a más no poder.

-"Tai.. vamos a ser papás, vamos a tener un hijo"-dijo llevando su mano a su estomago, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna

-"…"-

-"Tai.."-

-"…"-

-"Tai di algo, me estas asustando"-

_-"¡Traaz!"-_

-"TAI!"-

* * *

-"mmm…¿donde estoy?-pregunto Tachi mientras despertaba, se sentía muy mareado, confundido y débil, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, solo recordaba el rostro de su esposa diciéndole que estaba embarazada…

-"¡Mimi!"- despertó exaltado esperando encontrarla a su lado pero no fue así.

-"¿Dónde estoy"- pregunto mirando a todos lados

-"Estas en el Hospital Tai"-

-"¿Joe?..¿En el Hospital? ¿Porque?"- pregunto confundido, si mal no recordaba estaba en su casa con su esposa..¡su esposa!

-"espera, espera.. ¿y Mimi?"-

-"está afuera, dijo que quería tomar aire fresco"-explicó

-"aa.."- todavía no entendía

-"¿Tai, no hay algo que debas recordar?"-

-"¿Debería?...Joe, la verdad solo recuerdo a Mimi viéndome raro, solo eso"- -"Bien, creo que tendré que ayudarte…-dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama- te desmayaste porque Mimi te dijo que estaba embarazada y como te desmayaste ahora piensa que no te agrada la idea de…-

Joe ni siquiera termino de explicarle porque ya había salido corriendo por la puerta buscando a Mimi, y lo logro. Estaba sentada en una banquita en una terraza pequeña del hostital, se acerco lentamente hacia la futura mamá

-"Mimi"- llamó a su esposa, lo que provoco que se asustara un poco

-" ¡Tai!, ¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Pues la verdad, sigo en shok"-dijo sinceramente, al ver la cara de su amada comprendió que no había entendido el mensaje-"Pero me encanta la idea de ser padre"-dijo con una sonrisa

-"¡¿De verdad Tai?"- pregunto muy feliz

-"Claro que si mi amor, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa"- contesto poniendo una mano en el estomago de su esposa

-"Si me di cuenta Tai"-dijo en tono burlesco pero cariñoso

-"Bien, ahora que te parece si vamos adentro con Joe"-

-"Esta bien, vamos"- Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el cuarto donde estaba Joe. Ya estando ahí Joe les explico todo lo que necesitaban saber.

-"Los antojos empiezan desde el momento en que comienza a haber mareos y nauseas, así que no deben de tardar mucho"- explicó el médico-" también les recuerdo que los antojos los puede tener tanto el hombre como la mujer…o incluso ambos"-

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó exaltado Tai

-"Tranquilo Tai es una posibilidad, además, es más común en las mujeres"- comentó divertido por la pregunta de su amigo

-"Aaa…"- dijo más calmado

-"Bueno, creo que es todo, a partir de el tercer mes pueden venir a los ultrasonidos"-dijo con una sonrisa el doctor Kido

-"Muchas gracias Joe"-dijo Mimi

-"No se preocupen, para eso estamos los amigos y los médicos"-dijo saliendo junto con ellos

-"Bueno, Adiós!"-dijo Mimi feliz mientras divagaban imágenes en su mente de el futuro Yagami

-"Tai"-Lo llamó Joe-"Te advierto que durante los 9 meses pueden haber cambios de humor muy fácilmente"- Al castaño se le erizó la piel cuando lo escuchó decir eso, Mimi era muy dulce y en ocasiones todavía inocente, pero cuando se enojaba…. Era otra persona.

-"Si gracias Joe"- dijo despidiéndose de el moviendo la mano

-"Adiós Tai"-

-"Aún no lo puedo creer! Vamos a ser padres, en dos meses más vamos a poder venir a los ultrasonidos, estoy tan ilusionada, ¿Qué será, niño o niña?...- Mimi seguía hablando y hablando, pero en la mente de Tai solo cabía una pregunta en ese momento:

¿Cómo iba a soportar 9 meses a su esposa en ese estado?

"_El amor lo puede todo"_- pensó y siguió conduciendo mientras le ponía un poco más de atención a Mimi.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews para mi todos valen mucho (para mi y cualquier escritor XD) y también muchas gracias por todos los consejos que me dieron, traté de aplicarlos en este capi y lo seguiré haciendo en los demás.

Dejen reviews y díganme si les ha gustado hasta ahora el Fic y si tienen sugerencias o algo también son bienvenidas!

En fin creo que es todo, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado

Anael-D02


	3. Mes Dos:¡Apenas Comenzamos!

**MES 2: ¡APENAS COMENZAMOS!**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se había enterado que sería papá, sus amigos, al igual que el estaban muy felices por ellos, sobretodo Kari, pues ahora, ella y su ahora esposo Takeru Ishida, serían tíos de sangre de un pequeñito que venía en camino.

OoOoO

El reloj marcaba las 3:14 de la madrugada, ¿se preguntarán porque alguien estaría despierto a las 3:14…3.15 de la madrugada si no estaba en una fiesta o algo así. Pues déjenme y les digo que Taichi Yagami embajador del digimundo y la Tierra, una de las personas más importantes de Japón, y si no es que del mundo, estaba acostado en el sofá de su casa intentando dormir.

-Demonios, ¿como se supone que valla mañana a trabajar sino puedo conciliar el sueño?.- se decía una y otra vez tratando de acomodarse en el sofá.-Pero me lo he ganado…siempre la riego…-

-Si tienes razón…siempre- dijo su fiel dinosaurio

-Agumon…no estas ayudando.- dijo Tai algo molesto

-¿Pero porque te sacó Mimi…yo estaba dormido y no me di cuenta.-

-Pues…

_**Flash back**_

_El matrimonio Yagami Tachikawa se encontraba en su habitación tranquilamente conversando de su día, todo estaba tranquilo, habían decidido ver una película: "Shakespeare in Love" por petición de Mimi la cual quedó dormida 10 minutos después de poner a reproducir la pelicula._

_Los digimons ya dormían al igual que la mujer de la casa._

_-Vaya bebé… mira como dejas a tu mami- Dijo Taichi acariciando al vientre aún plano de Mimi.- no puedo esperar a que nazcas, seré un gran padre. Te lo prometo.- _

_El momento padre-casi-hijo se vio interrumpido cuando la castaña abrió sus ojos y observó a su marido acostado de lado acariciando su vientre. No pudo evitar enternecerse, se veía tan Lindo._

_-Despertaste- mencionó el ex-portador del valor acariciándole el cabello a su mujer._

_-Si. –Dijo acostándose en su pecho disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento. _

_Se sentía tan bien de estar así con Mimí, siempre había querido formar una familia, pero el nunca se imagino que sería con su compañera de aventuras y ex-portadora de la Pureza Mimi Tachikawa… ahora Yagami. Y cuando pensaba que no podía ser más feliz le daba este regalo tan grande: El privilegio de ser padre._

_Todo iba perfecto. Y su esposa no tenía tantos cambios de humor como todos le habían dicho hasta el momento…_

_-Amor…- llamó Tachikawa captando la atención de su acompañante._

_-¿Si?- respondió bajando su cabeza, mirándola._

_-Tengo hambre… - dijo con simpleza._

_Taichi dio un brinco en la cama. _

_Era el cuarto antojo del día. Pero prefirió no decir nada._

_-¿Y que es lo que quieres amor?- cuestiono imaginándose algo sencillo, algo fácil de conseguir o preparar._

_-Quiero…Tostadas con Aguacate y salsa- dijo sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios._

_-¿Agua de qué?- preguntó Yagami haciendo una mueca muy graciosa al no saber de que tipo de Agua se refería Mimi._

_Mimi estalló en carcajadas._

_-Aguacate, es algo que probé cuando vivía un E.U.A.- dijo mirando la cara de interrogación de Tai.- _

_-¿Y se supone que eso se encuentra aquí… en…Odaida?, que digo en Odaiba,¡ ¿en Japón.?-_

_-Claro que si Tai, solo tienes que ir al supermercado y buscarlo…. Anda yo te espero.-Dijo sacándolo a rastras de la habitación._

_-¡Pero son las 9:50!... ¡todos los supermercados deben de estar cerrando!- reclamó indignado y negándose a salir a esa hora_

_-¡Pues más te vale que apresures el paso Taichi Yagami!... ¡o no quieres saber lo que te espera!, tu esposa y tu hijo se mueren de hambre.-Dijo dramatizando las cosas como era muy común en MImi._

_-Pero…_

_Tai no alcanzó a reclamar. La puerta se había cerrado en su cara _

_Suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, tendría que ir a buscarle a Mimi su Agua de sabe que._

_Y así pasó cerca de una hora, esperando a que Tai apareciera por la puerta con sus aguacates, ¡ya quería comer!... que hambre le había estado dando el último mes y medio… el niño si que era muy comelón._

_-"Claro, de tal palo…Tal astilla- pensó Mimi esbozando una sonrisa al recordar a su esposo._

_La puerta se abrió dejando mostrar al embajador Yagami con una bolsa llena de aguacates, pero aquí entre nos, a él no le parecía apetitoso… más bien parecían cosas ovaladas, negras y arrugadas…¿Cómo algo de ese aspecto podía tener un buen sabor?._

_Mimi no tuvó piedad con nada y tomó la bolsa llena de los ovalos negros y arrugados y se dirigió a su cuarto con ellos, tostadas y el chile._

_Tai la miraba comerse esa cosa a la que ella llamaba "Zacate"…era verde… y… verde y muy verde…. A él no le gustaba el verde…¿Cómo su Mimi podía comer algo de ese aspecto?. Primero lo partía por la mitad y luego quitaba la cosa verde que tenía adentro, lo ponía en la tostada, lo llenada de chile y se lo comía TODO. No fue digna ni para invitarle poquito._

_-Y…ese zacate que dices…¿Sabe rico?- pregunto Tai aguantando las ganas de arrebatarle una tostada a Mimi_

_-¿Zacate?..¿Que zacate?...Tai, se llama aguacate- dijo Mimi terminando con su quinta tostada._

_-Si por eso guate…-Dijo saboreándose la cosa verde sin siquiera haberla provado._

_-Delicioso…-respondió_

_-Y…¿No me quieres dar un poquito?...-Mimi lo vio desaprobatoriamente –Digooo…ya que YO te traje lo que querías…._

_-Tai, el bebé debe estar bien alimentado- respondió sacudiéndose las manos_

_Tai se deprimió poquito, pero la verdad es que el si quería probar el zacate ,asi que…siguió insistiendo e insistiendo recibiendo cada vez una respuesta negativa, pero Tai en su "enojo" cometió un error que no se le debe de decir a una mujer y mucho menos si ella es Mimi Tachikawa._

_-Pues si no compartes….¡te vas a hacer gorda!- dijo con simpleza olvidando el sentimentalismo que Mimi cargaba en esos momentos._

_Sus ojos se humedecieron y derramaron una pequeña lágrima. _

_NO, no, no , no!...no era esa mi intención…¡para mi estas hermosa aún así fueras __**la mujer más gorda del mundo!-**__Dijo Tai totalmente convencido de que esa noche dormiría en su cama._

_-¡Fuera!-Gritó encolerizada Mimi._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Y he aquí a Taichi Yagami en el sofá

-A veces eres…un tonto Tai- dijo Agumon ahogando su risita.

-¡YO!, Taichi Yagami, una de las personas más importantes de Japón, durmiendo en el sofá y obedeciendo ordenes de…

-¡Tai no grites que trato de dormir!-

-Claro Amor!- Bufó derrotado y miro en techo. Mañana sería un día pesado si Mimi estaba enojada con el.

-ojala Mimi me perdone….no me gusta que se enoje conmigo.-Dijo quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

-¡Tai!, Es hora de trabajar mi amor – Dijo Mimi moviendo un poco a Tai para que despertara.

-¿Qué?...- preguntó adormilado.

- Que ya es hora de ir al trabajo- susurro agachándose a su altura, pues el estaba en el sofá

-Así…. Ya me levanto- Dijo muy confundido por el cambio de actitud de su esposa, según él , Mimi estaba enojada con él. Palmon, Agumon y Tai se dirigieron miradas cómplices y confundidas, preguntándose que habría soñado Mimi.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación principal y comenzaron a arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo, pero sobretodo, cómodo, pues Mimi había mejorado drásticamente su humor, y ahora se estaba comportando muy amorosa.

-Oye Mimi…-La llamó Tai

-Dime-

-lamento lo que paso ayer en la noche… mi intención no era…-

-NO!, lo siento yo, no debí haberme comportado así…..perdóname tú.- Dijo abrazándolo

-No-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo- pero yo fui el que comenzó, el agua de guate era tuya y no debí pedirte sabiendo que tú la necesitas más que yo….por ahora.-

-Tai…es aguacate, pero-dijo volviendo al tema- fui egoísta y no pensé en ti..-

Y así continuaron ambos disculpándose una y otra vez, plática que termino con besos melosos y empalagosos, la mejor forma de aceptar una disculpa, mientras que Agumon los veía asqueado y Palmon conmovida.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar, una vez que terminaron, Tai y Mimi, **ambos,** salieron a sus respectivos trabajos, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Tai.

-Mimi….¿sabes algo?- pregunto mientras conducía su automóvil.

-¿Qué?...-

-Ya no quiero que vayas a trabajar.- dijo seriamente mientras la veía de reojo.

-¿Como dices que dijiste?...-pregunto incrédula, ¿ya no ir a trabajar?

-Lo que oíste, estás embarazada, y no quiero que ni tú ni el bebé corran algún riesgo.- Dijo aún con su tono serio

-Tai ni el bebé ni yo estamos en peligro, además apenas estoy en el segundo mes de embarazo…-

-Eso a mi no me interesa, quiero que te quedes en casa a descansar- interrumpió mirándola, estaban en un alto- no hace falta que tu trabajes ahora.-

-Tai, no te preocupes, yo dejare de trabajar a su debido tiempo.- dijo convencida de sus palabras

-Lo cuál es ahora.-

-No Tai, lo recomendable es dejar de trabajar por el quinto a sexto mes.-Dijo mirando el frente-incluso los doctores dicen que puedo trabajar todo el embarazo-

-Pero no es recomendable…-

Taichi, entiende que no voy a dejar mi trabajo, no aún, yo sabré cuando será el tiempo.- Dijo abriendo la puerta del carro, habían llegado al restaurante donde Mimi trabajaba.

Al ver la cara preocupada de Tai decidió consolarlo.

Amor, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi y por el bebé, pero debes tranquilizarte, se que lo haces por nuestro bien y quieres ser un buen padre comenzando ahora, pero… no trates de correr cuando ambos comenzamos a gatear.-dijo dulcemente

Suspiro. Mimi tenía razón, debía tranquilizarse.- Esta Bien.- pero seguía firme en su decisión.-luego hablaremos…cuando tu lo decidas.-

-Así me gusta.- dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.-Nos vemos al rato.

-Si, yo paso por ti.-

Mimi se quedó parada hasta que vio desaparecer a su esposo, y quedó pensativa.

-¿Tai no pensara en cortarse el pelo algún día?- dijo para sí misma, mientras comenzaba a caminar al restaurante.

Por su parte Tai llegó a su oficina unos minutos después pero seguía pensativo ante la propuesta que le había hecho a su esposa, pero ella tenía razón, no debía correr si apenas sabia gatear, debía irse tranquilo y calmado, si Mimi quería seguir trabajando la dejaría… por un tiempo.

_Oye contesta! Contesta! Te están hablando, contesta, contesta!_

Tai tomó su teléfono celular y miró el número entrante:

_Número entrante: 6691715625: Matt Takenouchi =)_

-Imbécil – contestó animado

_-¿Cómo estoy?, muy bien Tai ..¿y tu?, ¿también?..¡Perfecto!- _dijo sarcástico del otro lado de la línea. Taichi formo una media sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo.

-Ja!.., pero ya enserio que quieres, estoy trabajando-dijo prendiendo la televisión que tenía en su oficina.

_-¿Tu trabajas?-_ una risotada se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, si, muy gracioso, casi me orino, ¿pero para que me hablaste?-cuestiono

-_tu no sabes de bromas-_Dijo ya más calmado- _lo que pasa es que le organizamos una fiesta a ti y a Mimi….más bien a Mimi, por él Sexto bebé del grupo.-_Dijo Matt feliz por su amigo-_esto se volvió una tradición desde que nació el hijo de Joe y *Kazumi.-_

-Si, lo se, la verdad es que estamos muy felices.-dijo sonriente el ex-portador del valor

_-y nosotros lo estamos por ustedes-_dijo Matt notoriamente alegre

-Muchas Gracias amigo.- dijo realmente agradecido por tener amigos tan buenos

-_¿para que estamos los amigos?, como sea nos vemos luego, una fiesta no se prepara sola ¿sabes?-_dijo en forma de broma-_a propósito, el convivio es a las 4:00, aquí los esperamos…que no se te olvide cabeza de teflón, tener tanto cabello afecta, no se cuanto te lo he dicho…en fin nos vemos al rato-_

_-_Si, Adiós y, deja mi cabeza tranquila-

-_Si lo que digas…oye, puedes llevarte a los digimons, aquí van a estar todos_.-Agregó al tiempo que recordaba a sus digimons

-Si, esta bien, nos vemos.-

-_¡Que no se te olvide a las 4:00!-_ Ambos hombres colgarón y se dedicaron a lo suyo.

-"Que no se te olvide cabeza de teflón…"-Dijo Tai imitando a su amigo- no se me va a olvidar.-dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Y con esto, el seguimiento de la mañana tomo su curso tranquilo, como debía de ser hasta que se dio la hora de salir de trabajar y disfrutar de la tarde, pero antes, debía pasar por sus dos más preciados tesoros en la tierra: Su esposa y el futuro Yagami.

-Hola Amor, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?, ¿todo bien?- pregunto Tai a su esposa mientras subía al auto

-Si, todo normal.-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- no hubo mareos, vómitos o cualquier otro tipo de cosa- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿y tu que tal?-

-Todo bien, nada interesante paso en el trabajo.- dijo arrancando el carro.

-Tai, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Mimi

-Son… las 3:45..¿porque?- cuestiono

-Nada, solo quería saber- le respondió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Siento que tengo que recordar algo…- le dijo pensativo- no debe ser nada importante.- dijo obteniendo una sonrisa de su acompañante. Emprendieron camino a casa, ambos hablando de temas relevantes al bebe o a su mismo trabajo. Casi iban a llegar cuando sonó el teléfono de Tai.

_Hey! Contesta, tienes un mensaje, contesta, contesta!_

_Tiene un nuevo mensaje: 6691715625: Matt Takenouchi =)_

_Hey, tienes un convivio a las 4:00, ¿a que hora llegan?_

_dijiste que no se te iba a olvidar…serás Taichi_

_-"Demonios"- _pensó frustrado Tai, miro su reloj-"_4:15"-_no es que su casa quedara muy lejos pero Mimi quiso pararse en una tiendita a comprar galletas.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto preocupada Mimi al ver la cara de Tai

-hehehe- rio con nerviosismo- no, para nada, solo que tengo que pasar por algo a casa de Matt.-

-A esta bien…pero ya tengo hambre Tai.- dijo poniendo cara de perrito de aparador

-"_ya empezamos"_ claro…llegamos a casa de Matt y comes algo, mas le vale al idiota que te alimente, es su deber como futuro padrino de mi hijo- Dijo cambiando de dirección.

-¿Padrino?- pregunto con un deje de ilusión en su voz –

-Si, quiero que Matt y Sora sean los padrinos del niño. Claro, si tú también quieres.- respondió

-¡Claro que quiero!, ¡me encanta la idea!-dijo Mimi juntando sus manos y llevándolas a la altura de su pecho. Tai sonrió, Mimi seguía siendo la misma mujer entusiasta que conoció en el Digimundo. Demonios, debía acelerar la velocidad o llegarían a las cinco de la tarde. Lo bueno es que Matt y Sora no vivían tan lejos de su casa.

Ambos llegaron y Taichi se apresuro a tocar un millón de veces la puerta para que les abrieran.

.

.

-Ese Taichi…le dije que no se le olvidara.-Dijo Matt con fastidio

-Tranquilo Mi amor, seguro que no tardan en llegar- decía Sora

-Más le vale…-Dijeron todos los hombres al mismo tiempo. Y como si fuera invocado…

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!_

_-_¡Al fin!- exclamaron todos mientras Yamato se dirigía a abrir la puerta

-Todos hay que escondernos- Propuso Izzy

-¡Si!- Dijo Yolei cagando a su niña seguida por los demás

.

.

-HASTA QUE LLEGAS- grito Matt mientras los dejaba pasar-¡ Mimi!¡ Muchas Felicidades!, me alegro por ustedes.-

-¡Si tu también eres buen amigo!-dijo Tai sarcásticamente

-Jiji hola Matt, ¿Cómo han estado tu y Sora?- preguntó Mimi divertida por la actitud de su esposo y su amigo

-Muy bien, ¿pero porque no vamos a la sala?- Dijo encaminándolos a ambos

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos al ver entrar a la pareja

-¡Wow! ¡chicos!...muchas gracias!-Dijo Mimi muy feliz por el detalle que sus amigos habían tenido con ellos. De verdad que tenían buenos amigos- Tai, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que veníamos para acá- pregunto su esposa mientras iba a saludar a todos.

-Heheh-Rio nervioso- Solo quise que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Tai rascándose la nuca

-¿Se te olvido ¿no?- pregunto Kido

-¡Claro que no! – dijo indignado

-y entonces, ¿Dónde están los digimons?- pregunto Matt

-OK, ok, si se me olvido, pero no le diremos esto a nadie ¿si?- dijo Tai susurrando

-Si, si como digas- dijeron dirigiéndose a la cocina con los demás

-¿Y como se sienten?...digo, con el embarazo.- pregunto Sora

-Muy bien, estamos muy felices!-contestó Mimi

-¿Y no les da curiosidad que va a ser?- pregunto* Vanessa

-¿Qué va a ser?- preguntaron ambos

-Si, niño o niña- dijo Kari con una sonrisa

-La verdad….no hemos pensado en eso.-dijo Mimi haciendo una mueca

-¡Pues yo quiero que sea niño!- dijo Tai poniendo sus manos atrás de la nuca.

Mimi lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?- preguntó un poco confundido

-Nada…nada.-dijo volviendo a la plática con sus amigas.

Y así la fiesta siguió, todos, comían, platicaban y se divertían pues no hacían falta los chistes de Davis y de Tai. Y pasado un tiempo como era de esperarse hubo un momento en que se dividieron en dos grupitos: Hombres y Mujeres.

-¿y han pensado el nombre?- preguntó curiosa Kari

-Aún no, la verdad es que yo aún sigo sin poder creerlo- respondió muy emocionada.

-Si, el tiempo se paso muy rápido…-continuo Vanessa- aún recuerdo cuando salvábamos al Digimundo, ¿recuerdan?

-Si…-dijo Yolei nostálgicamente, contagiando a todas, pero al notar esto, Sora, decidió animarlas.

-¡Pero hay que animarnos!, ahora estamos en otras etapas de nuestra vida que debemos continuar, y lo importante es que estamos todos juntos.- Sora siempre sabía reconfortar a los demás.

-S,i sora tiene razón, ¡mejor hay que pensar positivo!.- dijo más animada Kari

-Así es, mejor hablemos de nuestro futuro sobrino, ¿Mimi han pensado en el nombre?-preguntó Sora

-Pues a mi me gustan varios, pero antes tengo que hablar con Tai, ¿no creen? –

-Si, es lo mejore, después de todo el tiene todo el derecho de opinar – Dijo Vanessa. Y así la plática se volvió muy amena hablando de cosas divertidas e ideas para el nombre del bebé, mientras tanto los hombres tenían sus propios asuntos:

-¡Ya no aguanto a Mimi!, es decir, la amo con todo mi corazón pero…no es la misma desde que nos enteramos que sta embarazada,cambia mucho de humor, ¡además come cada 5 minutos!.- Taichi estaba a punto es arrancarse los cabellos.- ¡y va a estar así ¡NUEVE MESES!-

-¡Oh vamos, no seas tan exagerado!- dijeron a coro Matt e Izzy

Los demás hombres ahí presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y los miraron muy fijamente.

-ustedes no tienen idea de lo que están diciendo.-Dijeron los otros intentando hacer razonar a sus amigos.-¡Es casi un infierno vivir con una mujer embarazada!, tienen los sentimientos a flor de piel y las hormonas a todo lo que da.-

-Yo sigo diciendo que exageran- decía convencido Yamato.

-Lo que pasa es que aún ustedes no pasan por eso hermano- dijo Tk.- primero empiezan con el millón de antojos que les dan al día ¿y quién crees que va por todo lo que quieren?-

-Pero los primeros meses no son nada comparado con los que siguen -dijo Cody acomodándose en su asiento.

-Tiene razón, como doctor, te digo que las hormonas femeninas son impredecibles-

-Yo dormí en el sillón como 10 veces- Agregó Ken

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí, es difícil-dijo Matt- Pero ya dejemos de hablar de esto que asustan al pobre de Tai-

Todos miraron a su amigo que tenía cara de haber visto a un fantasma.-¿Hablan enserio? –preguntó sin creerlo- Mimi solo tiene dos meses y ayer dormi en el sofá.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno…pero tu eres insoportable Tai- dijo Tk. Tai lo vio con cara asesina-hehe...igual que Davis.-

-Si…¡Oye!- dijo Davis después de recapacitar las palabras de su amigo. Tai seguía un poco alterado.

-Pero tranquilo Tai, cuando ves por primera vez a tu bebé, te das cuenta que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena y no te importa nada más que él…o ella- dijo Takeru con ojos soñadores iguales a los de un padre que ama a su familia.

-Te volviste más cursi de lo que eras Takeru- se burlo Tai

-Cuando te toque ya veras…ya veras.-

* * *

-¿Qué lindo de su parte hacernos una fiesta no?- Dijo Mimi entrando a su cama

-Si – dijo Taichi imitándola- tienes buenos amigos Yagami-dijo Tai abrazándola

-Lo se.-Dijo respondiendo al abrazo- Mira que ayudarme a escoger un buen nombre para el niño.- dijo enternecida

-¿A si? –

-Si, pero tranquilo que tu eres el papá y tú…bueno tú y yo lo vamos a escoger.-

- Me parece perfecto- dijo Taichi suspirando, gozando del aroma del cabello de su Mimi, de la tranquilidad que eso implicaba.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienes mucho cabello.- Dijo mirándolo, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Tai

-Eso lose, supongo que es de familia, mi abuelo y uno de mis primos así lo tuvieron- dijo orgulloso

-Pero…¿no te gustaría recortarlo un poco?, despuntarlo.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-No Mimi.- dijo rápidamente- mi cabello es lo que me caracteriza, si no hay cabello, no es Yagami.

-Pero, Tai…solo piénsalo, ya estás un poquito grande ¿no?.-

-No Mimi- dijo secamente- No hay poder humano que me quite el cabello que tengo. Punto.-

-Pero…-

-¡He dicho que no!-dijo comenzando a desesperarse, al ver la cara de su esposa…-Y no te histérices por una tontería así, es de bebés y tontos inmaduros!- ¿le había dicho tonta bebé inmadura?

obviamente no pensó lo que dijo, pero si lo hubiera hecho dos veces… le habría ido mejor.

OoOoO

-Siempre metes la pata Tai.- dijo un Digimon amarillo acomodándose en la fría alfombra de la casa.

-Agumon…no ayudas.- dijo Taichi acomodándose en el sofá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Cha chan! Listo!, me divertí haciendo mucho este capi, me dio mucha risa al imaginarme a Tai en una situación así jajaj…pobrecito, dormir dos noches seguidas en un duro sofá. ¡Peo él se lo buscó!

Lo de las tostadas con el aguacate se me ocurrió porque a mi mamá le dio por comer eso cuando estaba embarazada de mi jaja, pero como no creo que en Odaiba haya aguacates, pensé que sería una anécdota comica para recordar en las vidas de los protagonistas.

Y solo para aclarar: TAI SI TIENE EL PELO LARGO. *Adelantos de próximos capis* Pero tranquilos que Mimi va a hacer que se lo corte por el capitulo 5 =).

¿No creen que Mimi cambia de humor rápido?, pregúntenle a Tai =), que ppor cierto es muy olvidadizo ¿no creen?, pero que envidia tener amigos así.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer este capi, yo me divertí haciéndolo, que por cierto, es el más largo que he hecho hehe.

Cuidense!, nos leemos

**.::Anael-D02::.**


	4. Mes Tres: ¿Niño o niña?

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**.**

**Mes 3: ¿Niña o niño?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harto, cansado, desolado, estos eran solo unos cuantos adjetivos para calificar a Taichi que llevaba horas y horas recorriendo cada centro comercial de todo Odaiba, ¿la razón? Simple: el bebé.

-Miiiraaa que boniiitoo!-exclamaba Mimi cerca de un aparador de muñequitos.

-Si precioso…-dijo con demasiada indiferencia

-¡Vamos adentro!- el pobre Tai ni siquiera pudo rechistar, pues Mimi ya estaba adentro de la tienda comprando el condenado peluche de perro, y para colmo se había entretenido con otros dos mamelucos de ovejitas. Al pobre no le quedó otro remedio más que entrar a la tienda con su esposa.

-Mimi…

-¡mira!, viene con un babero…¡y es de ovejitas también!

-Amor…

- y combina con las calcetitas que le compré…¡mira son de ranitas!- Cada palabra estresaba más a Tai, ¡ya estaba cansado y hambriento!

-Mimi, por favor, podemos parar…solo un poco-dijo con los brazos desechos

-Pero tenemos que encontrar más cosas para la niña…-dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo, para desgracia de Tai

-¿Niña?...-preguntó confuso

-Si… va a ser niña-dijo feliz

-¡¿Cuándo fuiste al ginecólogo!, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-dijo parando en seco

-¿Qué?, yo no he ido al ginecólogo Tai…

-¿Entonces porque…

-¡Porque estoy completamente segura de que va a ser niña!-dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¡más te vale que sea niña Taichi!

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó temiendo una respuesta que no le convendría

-¿Qué no sabes que él hombre define el sexo del bebé?

-Pues si..pero…

-¡Nada!- dijo comenzando a caminar hacía otra tienda. Tai se quedó algo pensativo, no quería saber que pasaría si el bebé fuera un "él" y uno un "ella", seguro estaba que lo decapitaría. Pero su Mimi era demasiado dulce como para hacerle algo así a su amado esposo…¿verdad?

-Tai, tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa?, ¿Si?

-Había estado esperando a que dijeras eso…-dijo suspirando

Mimi rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué los hombres se quejaban tanto en los centros comerciales?.

.

La tarde pasó rápido y dio lugar al la noche, que no tardo en demostrar sus hermosos astros que adornaban el cielo cada noche.

Taichi miraba anonado el vientre ya un poco abultado de Mimi, si antes le parecía dulce y pura, en ese estado lo conmovía aún más ¡como deseaba que ese bebé llegara a sus brazos lo más pronto posible! Deseaba cargarlo, cantarle…aunque fuera un asco cantando; pero sobretodo cuidarlo. Aunque también debía admitir que, le asustaba un poco que el niño llegara al mundo, es decir; el no tenía experiencia en eso, era lo que más le preocupaba. Y la pregunta que pasa por la mente de cada padre primerizo…

¿Sería buen padre?...

No lo sabía, pero haría lo mejor para ser digno de ese nene que venía en camino, ¡se merecía lo mejor!

-Te lo prometo… tratare de ser el mejor..-dijo posando su mano en el vientre de su esposa cayendo en brazos del Morfeo

.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la pequeña abertura de la ventana despertando al hombre de pelo alborotado que dormía cómodamente en su cama.

-mmm…aaa..mmm-las sabanas se revolvían de un lado a otro- por fin una noche en la cama- decía complacido de haber acompañado a su esposa a dormir como de costumbre. Se giró de lado aún con los ojos cerrados, estiró su brazo para alcanzar a Mimi pero no la sintió por ningún lado. Abrió un ojo y se encontró solo entre las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Qué demonios…?-se sentó rápidamente y froto sus ojos para despertar mejor-¿Dónde está Mimi?- se paró y se tranquilizó al oler tocino cocinándose, camino ya más tranquilo hacia la cocina sentándose frente a su mujer y los digimons que lo esperaban con una sonrisa

-¿Hace cuanto que despertaste?- preguntó Tai

-mmm no mucho…1 hora tal vez, o menos-dijo poniendo en la mesa el desayuno

-¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?- dijo haciendo puchero

-Ya va a empezar- susurro Agumon a Palmos haciendo que esta riera muy bajito

-Mi amor, es que tenía mucha hambre.-dijo comenzando a comer- además, hoy tenemos cita con el ginecologo.

-¿Eh?...- Según él nadie le había dicho algo sobre la próxima cita al doctor-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-¿Qué?, ¿No te lo dije?- Taichi negó con la cabeza- _ops _lo siento Tai… creo que lo olvide-

-Descuida, lo importante es que ya me dijiste y ya podremos ir de visita con el tipo ese..

-Aja…-Mimi estaba demasiado entretenida saboreando su comida como para prestarle atención a alguien

-y..¿A que hora es la cita?-

-Justo en 30 minutos…-dijo despreocupada

-¿Qué?..-¿ni siquiera podría comer a gusto?

-¡Rápido Tai que se nos va a hacer tarde!- dijo comenzando a salir de la cocina

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- reclamó- ¡la comida es muy necesaria para la vida en la tierra!

-Eso no me importa, ahora tenemos una cita con un ginecólogo, y tú, Taichi Yagami, no faltarás. Punto.- dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras ella.

-Mujeres…-dijo con desgano esperando a que saliera para poder arreglarse él.

-Pobre Tai- dijo Palmon

OoOoO

-¡Hasta que sales!- dijo parándose del sillón

-Tai…-dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo- ¿Puedo saber porque no te has cambiado?

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado- Pero si tú estabas en nuestra habitación, donde te recuerdo, está toda nuestra ropa- Mimi no parecía entender razones- de ambos…

-Taichi, no te pregunte si me había metido al cuarto- dijo señalándose con el dedo- Te pregunte el porque sigues sin cambiarte-

-Mimi…

-Aaa! Olvídalo, mejor entra ya y cámbiate!- dijo dándole pequeños empujoncitos hacia su habitación- hombres…- murmuro dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Mujeres…

Y esa comica escena era visualizada por Agumon y Palmon quienes oprimían pequeñas risitas.

OoOoO

Tan pronto como Tai salió de la habitación, partieron hacia el consultorio del doctor Nakashima, el ginecólogo que los atendería durante los próximos 5 meses del embarazo de Mimi, cabe mencionar que ambos iban demasiado emocionados y un poco temerosos a l a vez, y es pasable, ya que, ser padre no es cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-preguntó ilusionada la ex portadora de la pureza

-Amm, no se- contestó inseguro

-Yo quiero una nenita!- dijo emocionada y derramando felicidad por todos lados

_-"y dale con lo mismo"-_Pensó fastidiado- Pero, mi amor, ¿Qué harías si es niño?-

Mimi no pudo responder pues un automóvil negro pasó justo a lado de ellos tan rápido como la luz, a la pobre de Mimi casi le da un paro cardiaco y Tai tuvo que aguantar las gans de gritarle unas cuantas verdades al idiota ese.

-Uff, estuvo cerquita eh- dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento

-¿¡Que piensa ese imbécil?- gritó algo exaltado- Que gente tan imprudente hay hoy en día-Mimi soltó una risilla burlona y en ese momento Tai se sintió como un abuelo reclamando que dejen en paz las flores de su jardín

-Hay Tai, si tú eras igual o peor que ese muchachito que iba conduciendo-dijo divertida

-No te rías…-dijo apenado- mira ya llegamos dijo entrando al hospital y como todo caballero cuando hubo lugar para estacionar su coche, le abrió la puerta a Mimi.

-¿Lista?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-JO! , ¿es sarcasmo verdad?-

-Entendido- dijo mientras ambos se encaminaban a la entrada.

Cuando ambos entraron un joven de no más de 22 años saludó amablemente a Mimi.

-Hola señora- dijo amablemente- que bueno que este de regreso-

-Hola!, si yo también me alegro-, ¿Qué joven tan amable? ¿no creen?

-_¿y ese que?_- pensó mirando algo irritado al pobre muchacho

-¿Tiene cita verdad?- preguntó hojeando un cuaderno

-Si, TENEMOS una cita con el ginecólogo- dijo Tai recalcando la palabra _tenemos_

-¿Oh el es su esposo?, mucho gusto señor- dijo sonriendo lo más amablemente posible

-Si, si claro..¿nos haces pasar?- preguntó claramente enojado. Mimi estaba soportando una risa que quería salir desde que escuchó el tono de voz que había empleado al hablarle, ¿estaba celoso de ese muchacho?

-A claro, no hay problema- dijo sacando un papel- disculparan mi mente tan atolondrada, pero olvide el nombre de la señora-

-Claro- comenzó- Mimi…

-¿Tachikawa cierto?- preguntó anotando el nombre de la susodicha

-YAGAMI…Mimi YAGAMI- dijo con demasiada énfasis en su apellido

-A es cierto, muy bien, esperen un momento y la enfermera los hará pasar con el ginecólogo-dijo retirándose cortésmente, mientras Tai seguía con su modo celoso-compulsivo activado, Mimi no pudo seguir oprimiendo la risa que tenía rato amenazando salir.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¿Para que quería tú nombre?- preguntó indignado

-No puedo creer que estés celoso de él jajaja- dijo tratado de calmarse, cosa que no resultaba muy bien

-Si clero, síguete riendo…-dijo sentándose en la sala de espera

-Hay Tai…- dijo ya más calmada- a veces vuelves a ser el niño compulsivo de antes-

-Hmp…-Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y vieron a una enfermera acercarse hacia ellos

-¿Ustedes son los Yagami?- ambos asintieron- Pueden pasar, el ginecólogo los espera- dijo amablemente mientras se retiraba- ambos emprendieron camino hacia donde la enfermera les había indicado y cuando escucharon un "pase" entraron al consultorio.

-Buenos días- dijo al verlos entrar

-Buenos días- contestaron ambos tomando asiento

-Así que usted es la embarazada ¿no?- preguntó recargando sus codos en el escritorio, mirando a la feliz pareja

-Sí- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa

-Se ven muy contentos, me alegra-dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento- y bien, ¿han pensado en que posibilidades hay que sea niño o niña?- la pregunta obviamente tenía una respuesta…

-¡Niña!-

….por parte de Mimi

-¡vaya!, ¿Tan segura está?-preguntó el ginecólogo

-Pues no, pero me gustaría que fuera una niña-dijo sonriente, contagiando a aquel hombre

-¿Les parece si lo averiguamos?- la cara de ambos padres se iluminó como cuando un niño esta comiendo dulces

-¡Claro!- ambos se ilusionaron tanto que con cada palabra contagiaban cada vez más al ginecólogo

-Muy bien, pues le voy pedir que se recueste en la camilla, por favor- dijo el doctor señalando la pequeña cama de hospital que estaba por el lado derecho de un pequeño televisor.

Ambos se dirigieron a lugar indicado, pero de repente Tai recordó algo: ¡Mimi quería una niña! ¿Qué pasaría si era un varoncito?, casi olvidaba que lo culpaba a él de la posibilidad de tener un niño y por la actitud de Mimi se podría decir que en verdad deseaba tener una niña. Pero Mimi no era capaz de hacerle algo malo a su amado, ¿O sí?, naa… la conocía bien y SU Mimi no sería capaz de matar a una mosca, ¿Por qué habría de hacerle algo a él?... pero con las actitudes que había tenido últimamente…pues…

-¡TAI!- el grito de Mimi lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?...- dijo aún "en las nubes"

-Es que le pedí que si podía acercarse a la pantalla, para que pueda ver al bebé- explicó el doctor

-A claro...perdón- se acercó rascándose la nuca. Cuando por fin llegó y tomó asiento el ginecólogo pudo comenzar su trabajo.

-Miren…aquí se ve su piernita…y esto que se ve aquí, es su manita y...¡Miren su cabecita!- decía el hombre haciendo que cada vez la pareja se ilusionara más y tuviera más fuerzas para darle al pequeñín.

-Mira Tai, nuestro bebé…-dijo derramando pequeñas lágrimas

-Asi es mi amor, nuestro hijo- dijo besando tiernamente su mano

-¡Oh vaya!- exclamó asustando un poco

-¿Pasa malo?- preguntaron ambos

-Para nada, solo una pregunta- dijo haciendo que los dos posaran sus ojos en él, dándole a entender que prosiguiera- ¿Quieren saber cual es el sexo del bebé?

-¡Si, si, si, si, si, por favor doctor!- al parecer Mimi estaba más que emocionada

-Tienen un hermoso sano y fuerte…

-_niña..¡niña!...¡NIÑA!...por favor Dios, apiádate de este hombre y que sea niña…_

_-_¡NIÑO!-

-¡SI!, es justo lo que quería, mi hijo varón, ¡que emoción!- Mimi dio un brinquito en la camilla haciendo que esta se moviera y casi cayera, pero suerte que ahí estaba el doctor para detenerla por que Tai…

-Si..clero, claro, un niño, justo lo que querías…digo...queríamos, ambos- al parecer estaba confundido

-Me alegro que haya cumplido las expectativas de ambos-dijo alegre- pero ahora, debemos hablar de algunas cosas, tomen asiento-dijo guiándolos hacia el lugar donde estaban antes- Pues me alegro por ustedes- comenzó- pero ahora deben saber que, aquí es donde realmente empieza lo…"difícil" por así decirlo, del embarazo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tai

-Pues las ganas de comer se intensifican más y…-

-¿Ma..más?-interrumpió Taichi

-Si, además el estomago comienza a crecer considerablemente a partir de este mes, quiero decir que el bebé ya se esta desarrollando completamente, y es posible que haya la necesidad de dejar de trabajar- dijo seriamente lo último- no queremos que el embarazo se complique así que, es lo mejor.

-A mi me parece perfecto- dijo Tai, al parecer se salió con la suya antes de tiempo

-Pues si de verdad es necesario, que así se haga-dijo Mimi aceptando la decisión

-Muy bien, pues creo que es todo, nuestra próxima cita es el….15 de septiembre-dijo estrechando la mano de cada uno-nos vemos

-Gracias doctor-dijo Mimi saliendo del consultorio seguida por Tai

Cuando ambos estuvieron un poco alejados, Tai le dedico a Mimi una sonrisa…¿triunfante?

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la mujer el no entender el motivo de su felicidad

-Te dije que era mejor dejar de trabajar-dijo cruzando los brazos y alzando la mirada aún más. Mimi rodó los ojos- siempre tengo razón- dijo mirando el frente de nuevo

-Si claro…-dijo Mimi volteando a un lado y percibió a…-¿Matt?

-¿Matt qué?- preguntó al escuchar el nombre de su amigo

-Ahí mira, es Matt-dijo un poco preocupada- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?, ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Sora?-

-No lo se, pero será mejor que vayamos a preguntar- dijo tomando su mano y acercándose al rubio

-Yamato…-

-¿Eh?-preguntó volteándose - ¿Tai?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo- dijo preocupado. Yamato relajo sus facciones y sonrió

-Tranquilo cabezota, todo está bien, de hecho, mejor que nunca.-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿Por qué?- preguntó rápidamente

-Calma, hay que esperar a que Sora venga-

-¿Sora?- preguntó Mimi, ya se hacía una idea de lo que venía

-Sí-respondió fue al baño…prefiero decirles cuando ella este aquí -

-¿Y porque tienes los ojos llorosos?- volvió a cuestionar Yagami

-¿Quisieras esperar a que Sora llegue?- dijo exasperado. Y como si fuera invocada Sora se acercaba a ellos con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios y los ojos llorosos.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sorita!, ¡está llorando!- dijo al verla así

-¡CALLA YAGAMI!-dijo reteniendo las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo- Hola cielo, mira a quien me encontré- dijo enseñándole a sus amigos

-¡Chicos! ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó

-Pues Tai y yo teníamos cita con el ginecólogo- dijo muy sonriente-¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí?- Sora y Matt se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Tenemos una muy buena noticia-dijo Sora

-¿Cuál es?, ¿Cuál es?-dijo emocionadísima Mimi. Sora y Mimi se miraron a los ojos y como si hablaran por telepatía…

-¡aaaaa!, ¡no lo puedo creer!- gritó Mimi abrazando a Sora -¿Cuánto tiempo?

-1 mes- respondió

-Oye Matt… ¿De que hablan esas dos?- preguntó en un susurro

-Estoy igual o más sorprendido que tú- dijo mirándolas como bichos raros mientras ellas seguían parloteando- tal vez el embarazo les da poderes o algo sí- dijo como si nada

- si lo… ¿Embarazo?, la única que está embarazada es Mimi-dijo Tai mirándolo, Matt le sonrió- ¿Yamato?-

-Sora está embarazada- dijo sonriente contagiando de alegría a Tai

-¡¿Qué?, eso es genial- Tai le dio una palmada en la espalda y luego un puñetazo en el hombro (N/A:esas cosas de hombres x)…hombres)- felicidades amigo, me alegro por ustedes-

-Gracias, yo también me alegro-

-¿Ya le avisaste a nuestros hermanos?- preguntó sacando su teléfono

-Amm no, pero en todo caso, yo soy el que les debe decir, soy el futuro padre- dijo arrebatándole el teléfono

-Yo también soy el futuro padre- dijo volviéndole a quitar su teléfono- además, el teléfono es MIO-

-Pero es mi hermano- otra vez contra en pobre celular

-Y mi hermana, ¿lo olvidas?-compadezco al teléfono, suerte que nuestras chicas estaban ahí.

-¿Y ahora que tanto dicen ustedes dos?- preguntó Sora

-¡El quiere hablarle a mi hermano/a para decirle la noticia!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tai, en todo caso Matt es el que deba avisarles- dijo Mimi

-JA!- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice

-¡Pero el le aviso a Tk cuando nos enteramos de tu embarazo!- reclamó- ¡me toca a mi!

-¡Vamos, no seas rencoroso Yagami!-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Las dos mujeres presentes por un microsegundo se preguntaron porque habían aceptado el anillo de compromiso, claro que al siguiente segundo se arrepintieron de sus pensamientos.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!- gritó Mimi llamando la atención de todo el pasillo del hospital- compórtense como dos adultos maduros que se supone que son- regañó con las manos en la cadera

-Pero yo quiero…-

-Cállense los dos- dijo Sora arrebatándoles el teléfono de las manos- ninguno de los dos les va a llamar, seré yo la que lo haga, a ver si ya se callan- dijo marcando el numero de los Ishida-Yagami.

-Bien hecho…-se dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero bastó con una simple mirada de Mimi para callarlos. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!.

OoOoO

-¡TAI!, ¡TAI!...ven rápido…¡Taaai!-exclamaba la castaña arriba de su cama-¡aaaa!, ¡por favor!

-¡Qué! ¡¿Que paso?- entró alarmado-¿estas bien?, ¿y el bebé?

-¡Mátala, mátala!...¡Tai, mátala!-dijo señalando una cosa negra que caminaba por el piso

-¿Qué?, ¿Es una broma?-dijo agachándose a ver la diminuta criatura- ¡es una pobre araña!

-¡Tai mátala, mátala!- Dio un suspiro y tomo un bote y un papel, atrapando a la arañita que osaba interrumpir la tranquilidad de su mujer.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó encontrándose a su esposa tapada con la sabana hasta la cabeza, soltó una risita divertida y sonrió tiernamente, ¡como la amaba!- Mimi, ya se fue…-dijo moviéndola de lado a lado, ella destapo su cara y observó a su alrededor: la araña ya no estaba.

-¿Y mi premio?- preguntó aventándose a la cama con ella. Mimi rió y le dio su premio: un beso.- ¿nada más ese?

-Si- dijo sonriente

-Bien, bien-dijo acomodándose mejor – estas pensativa.

-Es sólo que…no lo puedo creer , hace unos años éramos unos niños salvando el digimundo y ahora…cada quien ha hecho su vida, ya Sora esta embarazada, Kari y Tk, Vanessa y Davis, Ken y Yolei, casi todos han formado una familia, y los demás estamos en proceso, es simplemente increíble-concluyó

-Lo sé… pareciera ayer cuando salvábamos al digimundo-dijo un poco nostálgico

-Hablando de Digimundo, ¿Dónde están Palmon y Agumon?-preguntó al no verlos por ningún lado, normalmente estaban con ellos

-Se quedaron en la sala dormidos, no quise despertarlos y los deje dormir ahí-dijo abrazandola

-Me parece perfecto- correspondiéndolo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio cómodo entre ellos, ambos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se brindaban el uno al otro.

-Tai- rompió el silencio

-¿Mande?- preguntó

-Vamos a tener un niño- le dijo

-Lo sé- respondió sonriente a más no poder

-Compramos cosas para niña, mañana…

-No…no, no, no, no Mimi, ¡no!- ya sabia a donde se dirigía

-Pero..¡como vas a vestir de niña a tu pobre hijo!- dijo haciendo puchero

-No Mimi, no- no lo iba a vencer esta vez- ¡No iremos ni hoy, ni mañana, ni la semana que entra, ni ningún otro día!- Mimi lo veía cad vez más tiernamente

-¡He dicho que no y es no!

OoOoO

-Miraaaa que bonitoooo!

-Si precioso…-

Pobre Tai, pero no se iba a undir solo esta vez…

-Tai, ¿Por qué nos obligaste a venir?- preguntó Agumon cansado

-Si Tai, ¿Por qué?- La pobre de Palmon ya no podía con sus piernas

-¡Aguántense un poquito!- dijo Tai

-Tai hay que entrar a esa tienda,¡ a que es hermoso!

-Claro mi amor, divino…-dijo aburrido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento! Quise actualizar pero estaba muuuy ocupada, lo bueno es que ya subí el capi ;), estaba desesperada, solo quería subirlo lo más pronto posible jaja :D

Bueno pues muuuuuchas gracias de verdad por todos los reviews que dejaron el mes pasado (lo sé 1 mes sin actualizar D: ) se los agradezco mucho, es la clara prueba de que les ha gustado!, me da muchísimo gusto de verdad!, espero que esta vez también dejen muchooos reviews! (más les vale x), no se crean! Jajja) pero dejen reviews!

**Ah! Y casi lo olvido, esto es lo que olvide poner en el fic pasado:**

**Vanessa Fujutsuki: Esposa de Davis**

**Kazumi Sohoo: Esposa de Joe**

Creo que eso es todo lo que olvide poner, lamento los errores de ortografía, pero en eso estoy, tratando de corregirme lo más que puedo, mil gracias por sus consejos! =)

En fin creo que es todo ahora si, los voy a dejar en paz =), y recuerden antes de que cierres la página o lo que sea que hagas dale clic a _review this chapter _y dejame tu comentario!

Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado!

**.::Anael::.**


	5. Mes Cinco: Los cambios son buenos

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Mes 5: Los cambios son buenos**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado un mes entero desde la ultima vez que se habían encontrado a Sora y Matt en el hospital con la gran noticia de que en ocho meses llegaría un bebe nuevo al grupo… _Al parecer ya estamos sobre poblando a Japón… más de lo que ya está…_si bien había pasado un mes, Sora tenía dos meses de embarazo y Mimi cinco, se debía admitir que ambas se veían terriblemente hermosas (para Yamato y Taichi) en ese estado, pero a decir verdad era fantástico verlas a las dos juntas en una situación así. Conmovía hasta el más rudo ser humano de la tierra.

.

-Que aburrimiento…-Decía una y otra vez una castaña sentada en el sillón de la sala- esto si que no es vida…-dijo mientras prendía el televisor.

-No te quejes Mimi- regañaba Palmon haciéndole compañía a su ex compañera de aventuras

-Si, piensa que lo haces por el bebe- Agumon apoyaba a Palmon y Taichi

-Pero no estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada por las mañanas- dijo cambiando de canal la Televisión- es tan monótona la vida por la mañana…-dijo con aburrimiento

-Quiero que diga lo mismo cuando tenga a ese bebe en brazos- dijo susurrándole Palmon a Agumon.

-Lo sé…-dijo volviendo a girar su vista a Mimi que estaba desparramada por el sillón.

-Debería ir a caminar al parque- Dijo parándose

-¡¿Qué?-

-Mimi, no puedes andar caminando por allí, ¿Qué tal si te desmallas?- Preguntó Palmon preocupada tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

-No seas así Palmon, voy a estar perfectamente-dijo demasiado tranquila-Además, no es que el mundo se vaya a acabar-dijo cruzando los brazos infantilmente

-Pero…

-Está bien, está bien…-dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sillón-me quedare aquí, encerradita y aburrida…-

-Es más difícil convencer a Mimi que acabar con Myotismon…-volvió a susurrar Agumon

-¿Que le vamos a hacer?- dijo Palmon encogiendo los hombros.

Riiing….Riiing….Riiing…

-Ya voy, ya voy….-dijo Mimi acercando al fastidioso teléfono-¿Quién habla?

-_Mimi, soy Matt…_

-¡Matt!, ¡que sorpresa!- dijo Mimi muy animada, estar encerrada toda la mañana no es muy divertido

-_Si, lo sé, pero…_

_-_¿Sora cómo está?, ¿Bien?- dijo interrumpiéndolo descortésmente

-_Amm… si ella está perfectamente, pero…_

-¡Ah!, ¡que bien!, estaba pensando en ir a visitarlos, pero Tai me tiene encerrada…-dijo mirándose las uñas- ¿sabes? Ha estado muy pesado con eso del bebe…

-_Lo siento por ti, de verdad, pero…_

-Matt te noto algo asustado, ¿Pasa algo?-dijo poniéndose la mano en la cintura- si es porque eso de ser papá te afecta, es normal, Tai se desmayó cuando le dije…-dijo despreocupada

-_No, no es eso..pero-_ recapacitó las palabras de su amiga- ¿_se desmayo?-_preguntó divertido

-¡Uy!, claro que si, por eso te digo que es normal…-dijo tomando un lugar cómodo en el sillón

-_ja!... quien lo diría…_

-Lo sé, nunca pensé que le fuera a caer tan de golpe- dijo recordando aquel momento

_-Si definitivamente ese Taichi…¡NO! Espera Mimi, no te hable para esto-_ dijo retomando su tono apurado

-Bien, bien¿ que pasa?- preguntó rodando los ojos-¿Es algo malo?

-_Pues no lo sé, pero Kari se desmayó y Tk me avisó que la llevó al hospital…_

_-_¡¿QUÉ?- preguntó alarmada, levantándose del su lugar

-_Tk dice que no es nada grave, pero que le avisara a Tai de todos modos, ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de Kari…-_dijo Matt recordando lo cuidadoso que Tai siempre había sido con la salud de Kari

-Pero estás seguro que todo está bien…-dijo insegura

-_Sí, solo avísale a Tai_

-Muy bien, gracias por avisar Matt- colgó- será mejor que le llame a Tai antes que se entere por otro lado…-dijo Mimi marcando el número de su marido-….que raro, no contesta… -volvió a marcar un par de veces más pero mandaba al buzón de voz- debe tener mucho trabajo…¡pero que conste que le hable!-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Quién era Mimi?- se escuchó una voz proveniente de un dinosaurio amarillo

-Era Matt, al parecer Kari está enferma porque se desmayó-dijo colgando el teléfono

-¡Avísale a Tai!- dijeron ambos rápidamente

-Tranquilos, ya lo hice

-¿Y?

-No contesta- dijo simplemente- debe tener mucho trabajo…-dijo pensativa-pero…

Ambos digimons se miraron y al ver la sonrisa macabra que surcaba por el rostro de su acompañante supieron que esas mañana seria más difícil de lo que esperaban

-Si Tai no puede ir, ¿Por qué no ir nosotros?- dijo como si la idea fuera genial

Pero Mimi…

-¡Si!, Kari necesita apoyo ¿no?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Es que…-Trataban de decir ambos mientras observaban como Mimi tomaba las llaves de su auto

-¿Vienen o se quedan?- preguntó sonando las llave recargada en el marco de la puerta

Ambos se miraron. Tenían un gran problema.

OoOoOoO

-¿Dónde está la enferma?

-¿Mimi?-preguntó Takeru al verla entrar

-Hola, yo estoy muy bien,¿ y tu?- dijo dramatizando la situación como era común en Tachikawa

-OK, ok...-dijo rodando los ojos- Pues Kari fue con la enfermera a que le hicieran unos análisis-dijo sentándose- solo para ver si todo esta en orden

-Ya veo…-dijo pensativa- ¿pero como pasó?

-Pues no lo se, estábamos en la cocina y cuando menos lo pensamos ya estaba en el piso- dijo suspirando- solo espero que no sea nada grave

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- tranquilizó

-Eso espero- hubo unos minutos de silencio esperando a que Kari apareciera

-Tk, ¿Dónde está Takeshi?-preguntó al no ver al pequeño de ocho meses por ningún lado.

-Tai y Matt lo llevaron a "pasear a su sobrino"-dijo rodando los ojos mientras recordaba con peleaban por quien iba a cargarlo- en fin esos dos no tienen lucha…-Mimi casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar el nombre del mencionado

-hehehe-comenzó a reir nerviosamente- Tai...¿Tai está aquí?

-Si,¿ porque lo preguntas?-dijo un poco sorprendido- creí que lo sabías…

-No..hehe..no lo sabía, pero ¡no hablemos de cosas tontas!- dijo haciendo señas con las manos- dime, ¿hace mucho que se fue?

-Pues…

-No, cerca de 20 minutos- contestó una voz detrás de ella, que ojala, no fuera de quién pensaba

-hehe...¿Tai?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo volteándose

-¿Eso debería de preguntar yo,¡ te dije que no salieras sola!-dijo acercándose a ella

-¡Pero no vine sola!- cruzándose de brazos- ¡Palmon y Agumon me acompañaron!

-Así, ¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó immitandola

-Pues…creo que se fueron con Gomamon a la zona de digimons del hospital, donde también deben estar Patamon y Gatomon

-Pero e hubieras llamado y yo te traía- dijo ya más calmado

-¡Pero lo hice! Y no contestaste- dijo volviéndose a molestar- ¡en cuanto le colgué a Matt te llame! , ¿Por qué no estabas en tu oficina?

-Porque Tk me habló a mi- dijo observando a ambos rubios que los veían con cara de no conocerlos- y deje el celular en la oficina.

-Pero Matt a mi me dijo que te avisara porque no contestabas- ambos se miraron y voltearon a ver a Matt

-Lo que pasa es que Matt se tardó mucho en hablarle a Tai, y como no quería que luego me asesinara por no decirle lo que pasó, le hable yo- dijo con su hijo en brazos

-¡No me culpes a mi!-dijo indignado- Sora tenía ganas de "una sopa de las que tu haces Yama"- dijo con fastidio- come una de esas cada 3 horas ¡TRES HORAS TE DIGO!

Todos rodaron los ojos- Hombres…- menciono la única mujer presente ahí- oye y hablando de Sora, ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella si es obediente y le hace caso a su marido- contestó Tai indignado, Mimi lo miró de mala manera

-Pues en realidad- comenzó Yamato para evitar otro pleito- se quedó dormida y no la quise despertar.

-Ya veo…-

-¡Kari!- dijo casi en un gritó Tk mientras todos lo seguían

-¿estas bien?- preguntaron Tai y Matt al mismo tiempo

-Claro que está bien, ahora ,¡denle un poco de especio a la pobre si no quieren que se desmaye otra vez!- dijo Mimi apartándolos del camino- hombres…

-Mimi tiene razón, estoy bien, solo debe de ser algo que comí- dijo para tranquilizar

-¿Pero que hay de los estudios?- preguntó Takeru

-Me los entregan mañana- dijo tomando en brazos a Takeshi

-¡Me sacaste un buen susto Kari!- dijo Tai

-Tai, yo siempre te sacó muy buenos sustos- dijo suspirando

Todos los presentes rieron a buena gana, después de 15 minutos de angustia, todo estaba bien.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, deje a Sora sola en la casa, así que es hora de despedirme

-Si igual nosotros-dijo Mimi- estoy cansada- dijo bostezando

-Me parece perfecto, ¡vayan con cuidado!- dijo Kari con Takeshi en brazos

-¡Nos saludas a Sora!- gritó Tk. Matt hizo una señal con la mano, supuso que era un sí. Cuando volvió su cabeza hacia su mujer una sonrisa de ternura adornó su rostro al verla arrullar a su bebe.- Es hora de irnos- dijo aún con esa sonrisa pintada en el rostro

-Está bien…-dijo correspondiendo su sonrisa

OoOoOoO

-¿Donde estabas?, me preocupaste- dijo abrazándolo

-Sora, tu siempre te preocupas- dijo con una sonrisa besando su frente

-¡Pero esta vez si esta justificada!-Matt soltó una risita

-En fin, fui al hospital porque…

-¡¿Al hospital?- gritó alarmada-¿Qué pasó?, ¿fue algo malo?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Mimi?, ¿su bebe está bien?, ¡por favor dime que si!

-Tranquila…-dijo Matt algo atolondrado por tanta pregunta- fue Kari..

-¿Kari?- volvió a interrumpir, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dramática?

-Si, Kari, se desmayó ¡Pero todo está bien!, ya regresaron a casa- dijo apresuradamente al ver la cara de su mujer

-Ah, ya veo…-dijo más calmada

-¿Y como está mi bebe?- dijo hincándose a la altura del vientre de Sora y besándolo

-Con hambre

_Dios mío…_

OoOoOoO

-¡Pásasela!, ¡Pásasela! ¡te digo que se la pases!...¡NO!,¡SI! ... ¡GOOOOOOLL DE TOOOOKIIIOOOO!

Un castaño gritaba, brincaba, bailaba y daba vueltas en la cama sin piedad de su pobre mujer la cual estaba aturdida, cansada y muy enojada ¿Qué acasó no puede una persona descansar en la comodidad de su casa? ¡HOMBRES!

Lo seguía mirando, como le hacía fiesta al mentado equipo que según hasta donde ella había entendido había encestado una canasta ¡que tontería!, los hombre se vuelven locos por una simple pelota de futbol soccer…y…y..¡ni siquiera la dejaba ver la pantalla del televisor!, ¡esa cosa a la que el llamaba cabello/melena Yagami que tenía no la dejaba mirar SU televisor!

-¡Pasasela!, ¡Te digo que se la paseee…

-¡Y YO TE DIGO QUE TE SIENTES!- exclamó furiosa jalándolo de esa super melena que se cargaba Taichi, ¡Para algo tenía que servir después de todo!...la melena claro está.

-¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?,¡Ni cuando te dije del niño no te pusiste tan psicópata como lo estas ahora porque ese mentado equipo metió una canasta en la base del otro lado!- dijo jalándole de nuevo su pobre cabello que seguramente para mañana estaría desparramado por toda la cama y el piso del cuarto.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Ahora veo que no te importa nuestro hijo!- dijo rompiendo en lagrimas

¿¡que no le importaba su hijo?, pero si era lo más preciado que hasta ahora el tenía, ¡ella y su futuro bebe!, ¿como podía decir eso?, tendría que ser un desgraciado para pensar eso. Sin pensarlo abrazó a Mimi opr la espalda, ¡COMO ODIABA VERLA LLORAR! Y más si era por su culpa, en esos momentos si se sentía un desgraciado!

-No se porque piensas eso, siempre he actuado así, y tu lo sabes…lo que quiero decir es que no hay nada más importante en este mundo para mi que no sean tu y nuestro hijo

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro que si, no hay nada más importante….

-Te amo.- dijo abrazándolo. Es tuvieron unos minutos más abrazados mientras hablaban del desmayó de Kari, la desobediencia de Mimi, la paranoia de Yamato y los encantos del pequeño Takeshi; es que el condenado era encantador pero demasiado travieso, en fin tiene el carácter se sus tíos…pobrecito.

-Tienes mucho pelo…

-"_aquí vamos de nuevo" _Si lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste- dijo tratando de convencerla que no se cortaría el pelo

-Pero Tai, ¿no crees que ya estás un poco grande para tener el pelo así?

-¡No!, además, ¡ni que estuviera tan viejo!- dijo indignado ¿lo había llamado anciano?

-Tai solo piénsalo, ¿Qué va a pensar tu hijo cuando vea a su padre con esa cabellera?- dijo señalándola

-Que tiene un padre genial.

-No, eso no va a pensar dirá: mi padre es un inmaduro- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡No soy inmaduro!- dijo sentándose en la cama

-¡Demuestralo!- dijo hincándose en la cama para estar a su altura…aunque el estuviera sentado.

-Hay otras formas…-dijo acostándose de nuevo en la cama. Mimi se pusó las manos en la cadera y el la observó.

Una carcajada resonó en el cuarto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó confundida

-Tu te hincas para alcanzarme cuando estoy sentado- dijo soltando otra carcajada haciendo que Mimi se sonrojara y rodara los ojos.

-No cambies el tema, te vas a cortar ese pelo, ¡es de mal ejemplo para tu hijo!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Te lo cortaras!

¡No!

¡Si!

¡No!

¡Si!

¡NO!

OoOoOoO

-Aquí Tiene señor- dijo entregando unos cuantos yens y con ello; su dignidad, ¡había aceptado la derrota!, ¡se había dejado manipular por la raza femenina!, ¡había sido débil y traicionado a los suyos!, ¡Seria una escoria el resto de su vida!

-Vamos Tai, que no ha sido para tanto-dijo mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido

-¡Era mi marca!, ¡representaba mi forma de ser!

-Pero ni siquiera te viste en el espejo…-dijo tímidamente

-¡No hace falta!, ¡Sé que está horrible!-dijo muy enojado, haciendo que Mimi se sintiera la peor de las pestes, claro que por su enojo no se percataba de ello y ahora ella llevaba esa culpa interna que no desaparecería nunca jamás de los jamases.

El resto del camino a casa fue muy tenso para Mimi pues seguía hundida en ese mar de culpabilidad y angustias mientras Tai trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y a su barriga. Cuando por fin llegaron Tai se dedicó a invadir la cocina y asaltar su refrigerador, así que no se percató del momento en que Mimi fue a su habitación.

-Pobre de mi cabello- se lamentaba una y otra vez- tan hermoso que era antes y ahora….-suspiró, debía aceptar que se sentía más ligero cosa que era muy positiva, pero su pelo era casi sagrado para el. La palabra peluquero y Taichi no se llevaban, no se decían en una misma oración era como decir una blasfemar para el.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de Mimi, pero su melodiosa vocecita lo sacó que sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento.- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado

-Lo siento-dijo agachando su cabeza y estirando sus brazos para mostrar una cajita. Tai la miró aún más confundido que antes pero la tomó entre sus manos. Tragó su bocado y mirando a su arrepentida esposa la abrió y se sintió despreciable.

-Mi cabello…- dijo sorprendido

-Lo guarde para ti. Siento mucho haberme tomado atribuciones que no me correspondían- aún con la cabeza gacha

Su inocente Mimi, solo había querido mejorar las cosas y hacerle un bien a el, mientras el solo había actuado altanero y orgulloso. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido una escoria en esa semana?...ya eran bastantes.

-No Amor, no te sientas mal, no lo hiciste para dañar al contrario- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- solo querías mejorar todo

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos miel. Tai no pudo soportar eso.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡cómo podría estar enojado con mi princesa?- ¡Le había dicho princesa!,¡ tenía un buen tiempo que no hacía eso!- yo exagere demasiado, solo es cabello, crecerá.

-Que bueno que no ya no estas enojado- dijo más tranquila

-Ven.

Tai la jaló a la ventana más cercana que tuvo y la abrió de par en par tomo la cajita y la abrió.

-Tai, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó algo confundida

-Mimi, esto es una etapa nueva en nuestra vida, y no necesito esto- dijo tirando el montón de pelo para que el aire se lo llevara a quién sabe donde, ¡a quién sabe que!- ¡así que ya no quiero que estés triste!

-¡Sí capitán!- dijo Mimi riendo como boba

-¡Hace tanto que no me llamaban así!- dijo corriendo a su habitación- ¡salvare al mundoooo!

-Será en tus sueños, porque yo ya tengo sueño…-dijo acostándose

Tai la imitó con una sonrisa en su rostro pero se sintió diferente algo en la almohada…

-¡woow!, este pelo si que me gusta….¡Puedo sentir la almohada en mi cabeza!-dijo feliz

-¿No podías sentirla?- preguntó Mimi sorprendida

-¡No! Jo jo; no como ahora- dijo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada- ¡buenas noches!

-Bu…buenas noches- dijo acostándose

OoOoOoO

-Estos jovencitos- refunfuñaba una mujer claramente setentona- ¡mira que venir a tirar cabello a mi patio!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo sé, Lo sé, Lo sé; tardé una eternidad para actualizar!, pero pido compasión! Aquí van mis excusas:

Falta de cretividad tres semanas (lo sé, horroroso)

Me catigaron 2 semanas

Me fui tres día a Guadalajara por que uno de mis primos accidentó

Me fui a puerto Vallarta en un viaje misionero (fue genial xD)

En fin eso da como resultado todo lo que me he ausentado, ¡pero espero que este capi sea suficiente para que no me linchen!, como sea, aquí está, ¡es lo bueno! Y les digo algo es impresionante como la imaginación viene y se va. Duré todo un mes sin una gota de inspiración y todo el capi lo hago en dos horas ¿Qué les parece lo que acontece?

Bueno y creo que ya esta por acabar dos o tres capítulos más ¡y esta terminado!, les agradezco su comprensión.

.

.

¿les gustó?

¿lo adoraron?

¡Déjenme un review para saber!


End file.
